Fogo nessa autora!
by MusicalStech
Summary: Uma autora louca, um Deirara BFF do Itachi, todos os akatsukis OOC e muito ópio para nossas ripadoras. Avisamos que esta ripagem pode atrofiar seu cérebro a medida que é lida.


**Fogo nessa autora, por favor!**

**Título original da fanfiction: Fogo no colchão.**

**Autora: Moondarker.**

**Riparam: Cássia Eller, Rita Lee, Alcione, Ana Carolina.**

Noossaaa, fic muito sem noçãao!Quando você acha que vai ter ItaDei... O Deidara vai e agarra o Sasori (?)!**(Rita: SPOILER DA PRÓPRIA FIC. Não sei como lidar com isso. #ergue os braços#.) (Alcione: Se é sem noção, postou por quê?)**  
Táa no finaal vocês entenderãao!**(Ana: Vai ficar duplicando as letras mesmo? Só pra saber...) **Mas é one-shot, por isso mesmo que o fim esteja sem fim (?) **(Cássia: Você não entendeu? Eu também não. Então pra que escreveu?)** eu não vou fazer continuaçãao**(Rita: Graçaas a Deeus!)** porque eu to fazendo outras fics e ai eu me embalelo toda!**(Ana: Se embalelar? Não entendi, amiga, manda scrap.)** Essa foi a primeira fic que eu fiz! **(Não é desculpa. Reescreve.) **O.O mas eu to postando depois mesmo por preguiçaa!! HAHAHA falei demais... curtam a Fic!**(Cássia: Não mesmo, obrigada.)**

**Fogo no cochão (Alcione: Que vem a ser...)... E na moita também! (Rita: Piada digna do Chacrinha. Ou não.) **

Mais um dia se passava na tranqüila **(Ana: Sem trema, por favor. A nova reforma ortográfica arrancou de vez esse demônio da nossa língua e você quer instaurá-lo novamente? Nem morta, santa.) (Alcione: Deixa, Ana. Ela pode até 2012.) **Akatsuki... TRANQUILO? NEM A PAU! **(Cássia: Resolveu colocar esse paradoxo só pra encher linguiça ou por não ter mais o que fazer?)**

**Hidan e Itachi estavam assistindo TV na sala: (Rita: Eu acho um luxo a imaginação desses autores. O covil da Akatsuki é uma gruta fechada com uma estátua de péssimo gosto como decoração e graças ****à Moon, eles têm televisão. Ultra-mega-digno.) **

Tobi: Itachi-san, *faz carinha(?) **(Rita: Trashs já são ruins. Em formato de script eles desesperam qualquer ser vivente.) (Alcione: Não entendi por qual motivo você colocou essa interrogação depois da "carinha". Que dúvida isso pode mostrar?)** de dó e fica meio tímido* se Tobi te falar uma coisa você promete que não fica bravo comigo?

Hidan: difícil esse p*** do Itachi não ficar bravinho! **(Rita: Abaixou o nível da caçarola. E início de frase nunca se relacionará dignamente com letra minúscula.)**

Itachi: cala a boca Hidan. Fala Tobi! **(Ana: Eu escrevia roteiros melhores quando estava na alfabetização.) (Alcione: A Filombeta é grossa como uma "táuba".) **

Tobi: Tobi só diz se Itachi-san prometer! *-* **(Cássia: Isso aqui, meu bem, não é o Meebo nem o MSN pra você ficar usando esses emoticons de quinta categoria! #ultrajada#)**

Itachi: Ta eu prometo!

Hidan: sei, Tobi não acredita nele p**** seu f**** da p***! **(Alcione: DANOSSE!) (Ana: Boa tarde, Muricy Ramalho.) (Cássia: E o bambu?) (Rita: Sabe aquela criança que aprendeu palavrão hoje? Taí.) **

Tobi: o.x , **(#Ana Carolina ameaça se atirar num poço de Etanol fervente.#) (Rita: Emoticons personalizados são demais pra mim! Cadê meu ópio?) **Itachi-san... a sua cama acidentalmente pegou fogo… u.u** (Alcione: Fogo no colchão? Isolda, comolidar?)**

Itachi: CUMAA?? **(Cássia: Akuma não é um personagem de Street Fighter?) (Alcione: Me lembrei do "Antena Parabólica" que Angélica apresentava no Vídeo Show.)** TOBII SEEU ENERGUMENOO VAI TOMAA NO C*, VOCÊ VAI ME COMPRAR UMA CAMA NOVA OUVIU?! **(Ana: O Tobi me lembra muito essa autora. Reflitam: Ele é energúmeno, tapado e ignóbil.)**

Hidan: HÁA, agora ele expludiu de vez! **(Cássia: Copiou o jutsu do Deidara? Não gostei do Itachi copycat.) (Alcione: Eu vou matar essa louca que transformou o Hidan em um analfabeto! #pega sabre colossal#) (Ana: "expludir" é uma nova forma de virar purpurina. Digníssima, mas que só ficwriters trash podem usar. Shoqem e shores, oks?)**

Itachi: QUIETO! /O\ **(Rita: Os emoticons já são ridículos por si só. Quando são inventados, podem destruir o mundo.) (Cássia: Não entendi esse emoticon. Palavra de morta!)**

Tobi: BUÁÁÁÁA **(Ana: Chora, emo!)** *sai correndo chorando* Itachi-san tinha prometidooo!! **(Alcione: Ninjas Perseguidos por seus países, listados como rank S no Bingo Book. Não se incomodam de quebrar promessas feitas a terceiros e muito menos saem chorando no meio de uma conversa. #Acalmada pelo Frontal#)**

Pein: *introsa* que barulhera é essa aqui? **(Cássia: Introsa. Comofaser?) (Ana: Olha, querido, que BARULHERA é essa eu não sei. Mas a barulheIra que teve foi o mal-amado do Tobi chorando porque a grossa do Itachi se estressou justamente com ele. Faltou algo?)**

Itachi: O TOBI BOTO FOGO NA MINHA CAAMAA!! **(Rita: BOTAFOGO! És herói em cada jogo, Botafogo!) (Alcione: Esse boto é o cor-de-rosa ou o Boto da lenda, o pegador?)**

Hidan: vai apagar seu estúpido! ¬¬'

Pein: FOGOO!!?? O:O **(Cássia: Emoticons personalizados são uma nova razão para a crise.) **alguém tem que ir apagar! **(Ana: Ninguém até agora teve essa idéia?)**

Itachi: boa sorte! ¬¬ *vazando para a cozinha* **(Alcione: A cama é tua, morena!) (Rita: O Itachi fez Mizu Bunshin pra vazar?) **

Hidan: pera aí chefia, eu tive uma idéia! ^^ **(Ana: Esse é um dos emoticons mais fofos que já surgiram. Ultra tosco. Você acha que combina com o Hidan?)**

Pein: x:x

Hidan: ZETSUU!!

Zetsu:*brota no meio da sala* que foi? **A gente tava ocupados! (Alcione: Eu tinha esquecido que o Zetsu era esquizofrênico, bipolar e tomava Prozac duas vezes por dia.) (Cássia: Concordância, pra que te quero?)**

Hidan:F***-** o problema é seu! Vai apagar o fogo no quarto do Itachi! **(Ana: O HIDAN está mandando o ZETSU apagar o fogo da cama do ITACHI. A coerência já fugiu desta fic desde sempre.) (Rita: A srta. Uchiha-preguiçosa fugiu e sobrou pro Zetsu e seu amiguinho salvarem a cama. Esta, por sinal, já deve ter sido queimada já faz uns três parágrafos.)**

Zetsu: Por que eu? *-*** (Cássia: E o que tem a ver o pé com o pâncreas?) (Alcione: #Tomando um litro de Orloff# o que diabos esse emoticon tosco está fazendo aí?)**

Hidan: porque... **(Rita: Pobre acento circunflexo... Já fugiu desta fic, morto de medo.) (Ana: A Moon esqueceu que início de frase começa com letra maiúscula.)**

Pein: Porque eu to mandando agora vai! **(Cássia: Pein autoritário, nazista, nojento!) (Alcione: Heidrich Himmler!)**

Zetsu: **ta... **seus energúmenos! **(Ana: É quase surreal que esse Zetsu acéfalo consiga falar uma palavra polissilábica.)**

Hidan: Oo

Pein: O:o

**Enquanto isso na cozinha... (Cássia: A Sala da Justiça disfarçada?)**

Konan: seus inúteis venham comer! **(Rita: Que vocativo carinhoso. Ninguém nunca me chama assim. #corta os pulsos#)**

Itachi: valeu por gritar no meu ouvido! ¬3¬ **(Alcione: Metade dos emoticons desta história bizarra eu não entendo.) **

Konan: de nada! ^^ vai lá chamar o Tobi ele deve tar chateado com você! **(Rita: Sim, mamãe.) (Cássia: Aquele pirulito de nectarina ambulante? Aquele ser do morro com quociente de inteligência equivalente ao de uma ostra? Nem morta, cristalina.)**

Itachi: EU? ELE BOTO FOGO NA MINHA CAMA! **(Alcione: E eu só conferindo que esse "Boto" não foi um erro de digitação. #Pausa# Muito bem, quem foi que roubou minha maconha?) (Ana: #Mentindo descaradamente# A autora, não é óbvio?)**

Konan: PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO SEU INÚTIL! **(Rita: Só conhece essa palavra?) (Alcione: O disco arranhou.)**

Sasori: Itachi e suas aulas de auto-controle? **(Cássia: Acho o máximo esse poder de ressucitar os mortos que os trashers têm. O Tobi já entrou na Akatsuki, mas o Sasori ainda está lá. Lindo, livre, leve e purpurinado como sempre.) (Rita: Autocontrole, não?)**

Konan:*brisaaaando inteeeenso* **(Ana: Oxente! Essa Konan é muito fixe, mas essa fic não é nem um pouco tri. Mas bah!) (Cássia: Atenção, meu bombom. Evite usar essas gírias toscas que só seu restrito grupo de amigos deve entender.)**

Itachi:*puxando Sasori para um canto* **(Alcione: Não! ItaSaso não! Tenha piedade!) **Nãao é praa você comentar isso com ninguém ouviu bem? **(Cássia: Ai, meus bigodes! Eu jurava que o Sasori tava sendo irônico naquela hora.) (Ana: Então tava faltando uma vírgula ali, não?)**

Sasori: táa bem – _Ele deve estar na TPM!. xD _**(Rita: Essa fic suga a inteligência dos personagens. O Sasori virou um molusco!) (Cássia: A Moon tem o poder de fazer os personagens mudarem de sexo.)**

Itachi: *sobe para o quarto* **(Alcione: Não quer colocar mais informações desnecessárias na fic? #Anota sugestões#)**

Deidara:*agarra Sasori* dannaaaaa!!!! ^-\) **(Ana: Que homo! Olha a cara o emoticon! O Deidara não tinha essa gayzice toda no manga. Era apenas andrógeno.)**

Sasori: Hm, me solta!

Konan: Ooo, vocês tem certeza de que são homens? O.o **(Cássia: Esse "OOO" é o mesmo OOO que as pessoas fazem em frente a uma arca do tesouro?) (Ana: O Sasori é um boneco. Masculino e muito gato, mas ainda é um boneco.)**

Sasori: SIM! **(Alcione: Pinóquio quer ser um menino de verdade!)**

Deidara: ...

Konan: Deidara?

Deidara: ... **(Rita: O gato comeu sua língua?) **

Sasori: Deidara pelo amor de... **(Cássia: Vai chorar, crisântemo? Que delicadeza, ele só não quer falar com a sua OOC e repugnante pessoa.) **

Konan: RESPONDE SEU ESTÚPIDO! **(Alcione: Todos nesta fic são grosseiros. O mundo está podre. #Momento Death Note#)**

Deidara: que foi, un?

Konan: ¬¬ , que susto!

Sasori: é o que eu digo!! V.V **(Ana: Até este molusco imbecil usa emoticons. Vou ter que fazer análise quando tudo isto acabar.) **

Deidara:*brisando intenso* por quee, un? **(Rita: Essas gírias estão me incomodando muito. Minha criatividade está decaindo e eu estou ficando sóbria. Passa o conhaque!)**

Konan: nada nãao!

Deidara: O.\) **(#Rita Lee começa a polir dentes de crocodilo para diminuir sua irritação#) (Alcione: Alguém entendeu o propósito das últimas linhas desse script infernal?) **

Pein:*chega com uma panela na mão, dá um beijo em Konan* **(Ana: Eu poderia dizer que seria melhor ele dar uma panelada, mas aí haveriam mais 4 páginas de suplício e eu morreria no caminho.) (Alcione: PeinKonan ta na moda. Eu odeio a moda.)**

Konan: que foi Pein-kun? **(Cássia: Esse –kun me deprimiu e me broxou. Sério.)**

Pein: Aii, Konanzinha foi só o Tobi e o Zetsu brigando de novo! **(Rita: Essa aí faz até o Pein, que é macho, ficar tanga.) (Ana: Konanzinha? Que apelido imbecil é esse?) (Alcione: Todos os trashers colocam brigas para animar suas fanfics sem nexo ou salvação.) (Cássia: E acabaram com meus esmaltes Risqué de renda perolada. Comolidarcomisso?)**

Konan: Qual foi o motivo dessa vez? **(Alcione: As brigas são geralmente sem motivo, ou com um bem tosco. Só salientando.)**

Pein: O Tobi pois **(Cássia: Esse Pein de araque passou quantos anos em Portugal?) (Rita: Isso. Assassine a gramática! Como você matou-a? Você "pois" veneno no suco da coitada?) **fogo na cama do Itachi, então eu mandei o Zetsu ir apagar mas agora eles estão brigando e acho que as coisas do Uchiha não tem mais salvação! **(Cássia: Note que segundo esse jabuti, eles estão brigando e não apagaram o fogo. Estão brigando no fogo, logo, morrerão queimados e teremos dois imbecis a menos nessa história! #dança#) (Ana: Isso é o motivo da briga? Eles se encontrarem?) (Alcione: Ela perguntou o motivo, não o que aconteceu. Os pregos que você atolou na cara necrosaram seu cérebro, foi?)**

Sasori: tadinho! (HAHAHA, bem feito! Troco por ficar me chamando de viado!) **(Ana: O nome do animal é ****Veado****. E um animal tão bonito não merece estar nessa fic.) (Rita: Quem fala "tadinho" com letra minúscula e em início de frase ou é muito gay, ou nasceu na década de 40.)**

Deidara: Ele deve estar BEM triste, un. ^.\) **(Cássia: Dentro desta fic, quem não estaria?) **

Itachi: *Entra e senda** (Rita: "Senda" é um vocábulo que mistura "senta " e "fenda". É digníssimo e cheio de brilho. Atoron! Atoron perigón!)** numa cadeira BEEM afastada dos outros* As minhas coisas... T/O\T

Konan: Fica assim não Itachi-kun! ^^ **(Alcione: A Konan que o Kishimoto criou é calma e inexpressiva até quando leva um couro do Jiraiya. A Konan que pintam por aí ou é tão macha quanto a Temari, ou é tão burra quanto a Misa.) (Cássia: A Peeh teve o brilhantismo de escrever uma fic belíssima sobre a Konan e esses imbecis continuam a fazer misérias.)**

Itachi: *cara de choro*

Sasori: Vixx, quando ele fica assim... Podem acreditar vai ficar a semana inteira trancado no seu quarto... **–baixinho- **Ou o que sobrou dele. **(Ana: Itachi é tão emo quanto o irmão? Argh.)**

Pein: ¬:¬'

Itachi: *sai correndo* BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁA!! T/O\T **(#Cássia começa a vomitar esteróides#) (Rita: Esse Itachi imbecil me irrita.)**

Konan: Deidara, vai lá falar com ele!

Deidara: Por que eu? **(Alcione: Ditadura militar em Naruto? Kishimoto deve estar tentando perfurar os tímpanos com uma navalha enferrujada.) (Ana: Confesso que não tenho pena dele.)**

Konan: porque eu to mandando agora vai loira de farmácia! **(Rita: Ri baldes com esse "loira de farmácia".)**

Deidara: era só o que me faltava! *indo atrás do Itachi* **(Cássia: E a monga obedece!) (Ana: Não saquei quem é o líder dessa fic. É o Hidan, o Pein ou a Konan?)**

Pein: Hmph, cada dia ta pior! **(Alcione: O que? O português da Moon? Concordo!)**

Konan: pois é, Sasori-kun me ajuda a arrumar a mesa pra esses energúmenos comerem! **(Cássia: Outro –kun. Porque essa autora não escreve o nome completo no perfil e põe uma foto? #ligando pra o Mikami#)**

Sasori: **-medo- **ha..hai.

**Lá no fim do mundo... (Alcione: Isso agora é "Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada", é?) (Rita: Tenho muita pena do C.S. Lewis. Muita pena mesmo.)**

Deidara: Itachi, você ta bem?

Itachi: *olhar maligno para Deidara* PAREÇO BEM? **(Ana: A melhor fala até agora.)**

Deidara: **-medo-** hmm, por que você ficou tão chateado? Foi só um incidente o Tobi não teve culpa! **(Rita: Não, imagine. Era eu quem estava no quarto dele. A culpa é toda minha. Itachi, fure um prego em mim.) (Alcione: A culpa é da Moon, que bola um enredo infantil sem o domínio da Língua Portuguesa.)**

Itachi: *limpando o olho* É claro que ele teve! O que lagostas ele estava fazendo no MEU quarto?** (Cássia: Eu tinha uma amiga retardada que falava assim mesmo. "O que cebolas você quer comigo?" "O que cebolas você está fazendo aqui?")**

Deidara: você sabe como é o Tobi *suspiro* Ele é MEIO retardado... tinha alguma coisa de valor? **(Rita: Uma foto do Tony Gibble posando pelado!) (Alcione: Isso você tem em todo canto, Rita. Até no DeviantArt.) **

Itachi: Tinha sim... Coisas que eu não vou achar em outro lugar... *contendo o choro* **(Ana: Meu vibrador azul bebê que foi presente do Danzou!)**

Deidara: Tipoo?? *.\) **(Rita: Não seja curiosa, bee.)**

Itachi: Eu não quero falar sobre isso! **(Alcione: #canta# Não se reprima, não se reprima...)**

Deidara: Então ta, só vê se aparece pra almoçar, un. *saindo se perto* **(Cássia: Uma pessoa com transtorno maníaco-depressivo não quer nem ver comida, anormal. Mas isso é um trash, então o Itachi provavelmente devoraria um búfalo e ainda pediria arroz de carreteiro pra acompanhar.)**

Itachi: *abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar* _Por que a vida é tão cruel? T/O\T _**(Alcione: Desiludido? Venha nos ajudar a ripar! #Faz publicidade#)**

**Itachi's POV: (Ana: Detesto essas pessoas sem cultura que renegam a língua. Fale PENSAMENTO DO ITACHI. Agradeço cordialmente e mando você pastar.)**

_Não tenho mais razão pra viver... Todos os meus motivos foram queimados no fogo _**(Cássia: E eu JURANDO que foram queimados na água.) (Rita: SAFADA! Me enganou direitinho.) (Alcione: Pleonasmo vicioso deveria constar como crime com pena de morte.)**_ (literalmente), não sei pode ser que eu esteja virando EMO que nem o meu irmãozinho mas espero que não... Ahh, como eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... *snif snif* BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAAA!!! _**(Ana: Virar emo é um processo irreversível. Geralmente dá AIDS quando você resolve praticar anal. E o emo sempre é passivo, fikdiks.)**

**Na cozinha...**

Konan: Conseguiu falar com ele?

Deidara: mais ou menos... **(Cássia: Falar: Abrir a boca, formar sons e dialogar com outra pessoa. Isso você fez.) (Rita: Note que Deidara tem amnésia repentina. Na pior das hipóteses, ele é indeciso.)**

Konan: Por que ele ta assim? **(Alcione: Jamanta Morreu em Torre de Babel. Ressucitou e apareceu sendo borracheiro em Belíssima. E agora virou exu e incorporou na Konan.) (Ana: O Sílvio de Abreu deve estar procurando um fio de cabelo dessa iluminada loucamente pra fazer uma macumba.)**

Deidara: não sei ele disse que não queria falar sobre isso, un. u.\)

Hidan: por que esse energúmeno não faz uma p**** que preste em? **(Cássia: Hidan aí ta com a macaca, viu! A Língua Portuguesa é linda e maravilhosa. Ultra perfeita. Porque ele tem que usar esses vocábulos de baixo calão? #Dá uma de culta#)**

Kakuzo: como se você fizesse né... ¬¬

Hidan: Cala essa m**** de boca! **(Ana: Vem calar, vem!) (Rita: Eu desafio você para um duelo! #pega baralho# Eu confio no coração das cartas!)**

Pein: Calem as bocas vocês dois!

Kakuzo e Hidan: Hai...

Deidara:*senta do lado do Sasori* Dannaa vou sentar aquii táa?

Sasori: já que já sentou mesmo... ¬¬ **(Alcione: De fato.)**

Kisame: O Itachi-san não vem mesmo?

Deidara: acho que não, ta muito depre! **(Cássia: Não é por ser gíria que deixa de ter acento, ta, benh****ê****!)**

Tobi: ser culpa do Tobi? Ç.Ç **(Ana: O Uchiha mais forte reduzido a um ser que não sabe conjugar. Ou soletrar a palavra conjugar. Será que se eu tomar uma caixa de Floratil eu posso morrer por falta de ácido gástrico?)**

Konan: Claro que não Tobi-chan! ^.^ **(Rita: O –kun eu agüento, mas esse –chan nem por cima do meu cadáver! #Arma catapultas#)**

Tobi: ^.^ **(Ana: Débil.)**

Deidara: mas agora eu to curioso... O que será que tinha de valioso naquele quarto?

Akatsuki: Ahm?? *brisandoo* **(Cássia: Desisto.)**

Deidara: nada nãao! ^//\)

Sasori: *cara de bunda* **(Alcione: Eu jurei ter lido "ANBUnda". Já ia partir pra cima desta marionete maldita. A ANBUnda é uma organização diva demais pra estar nesta fic maldita!)**

Deidara: Que foi danna, un? O.\)

Sasori: Nada não...

Hidan: Essa p**** de bixa tá com ciúmes! **(Rita: O Kishimoto criou um Hidan boca-suja. Fato! Mas da boca desse monstro só saem cobras e lagartos.)**

Akas: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Deidara: *fofoca com Sasori* **(Ana: #canta# Cumádi, Minha cumááádi...) **Pode deixar, eu não faço nada com ele! **(Cássia: Perdendo uma chance de ouro.)**

Sasori: *corado* Ah vão se ferrar *levanta da mesa* Não tem nada a ver!

Resto: Oh se tem a ver!

Táa, depois do almoço cada um foi fazer uma coisa, menos o Itachi... E claro que como a curiosidade era maior que ele **(Ana: Vírgula aqui.) (Alcione: Maior que quem? Que o Itachi? Que o Deidara? Que a besta que te levará deste mundo?) **Deidara, **(mesmo querendo ir dar uns pegas no Sasori ~xD)(Rita: Ou não.) **resolver ficar**. (Alcione: Você não aprendeu a conjugar verbos porque é muito burra ou porque você estava ocupada em escrever ****isso**** #nojo#) (Ana: Se a curiosidade era maior do que ele, ele deveria ter ido ver o Itachi. Falta coerência até pra você virar uma bactéria. Quando mais para um ser humano!)**

**No quarto do Itachi... bom, o que restou dele...**

Deidara:*batendo na porta* Itachi, posso entrar? **(Cássia: Deidara fez bunshin? A mongolóide da Moon disse a menos de um parágrafo que ele tinha ficado!)**

Itachi: pode... *vozinha de choro* **(Rita: A avó de quem? Da Cássia?) (Alcione: Colocar a palavra voz no diminutivo é quase um estupro brutal ao bom senso.)**

Deidara: *entra, senta na cama onde Itachi ta deitado***(Alcione: Aquela que foi queimada?) (Cássia: O nome da fic é "Fogo no ****Cochão****", mas o Itachi ainda assim, deitou-se nele.) (Rita: Construiu outra cama? Isso é que é carpinteiro. Melhor que o Yamato!)** Cara, eu sei que você disse que não ia me contar... Mas ta todo mundo preocupado com você!

Itachi: Por que você quer tanto saber?

Deidara: porque eu sou seu amigo! *sorriso* (º¬º) **(Ana: ESSA LOUCA JÁ LEU NARUTO? DEIDARA ODEIA ITACHI COM TODAS AS SUAS FORÇAS! #Histérica#) (Cássia: Nem um pouco OOC!)**

Itachi: táa... eu falo...

Deidara: *.\)

Itachi: no meu quarto tinha as coisas de quando eu era pequeno... digo... de quando eu tinha fami... *enfia a cara no travesseiro* **(Rita: Ta certo. Você pode sentir falta da família ****que você matou****, mas não ter essa crise de criança! Essa autora merece a cadeira elétrica.)**

Deidara: *chorando* tinha as lembranças da sua família, que você sente falta... e agora elas estão... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAA!! **(Alcione: Quanta empatia. Vão defecar no mato e limpar seus orifícios anais com pelo de coelho morto!)**

Itachi: *fica sentado na cama* Mas o pior... É que a culpa de eu sentir falta da minha família é toda minha... Afinal eu matei eles...

Deidara: Se você gostava tanto deles por que matou todos?

Itachi: Porque eles queriam começar uma guerra e estavam me usando pra isso... **(Cássia: Viu como é fácil mudar a história?)**

Deidara: *.\). Sabe, eu também tenho problemas com a família... Nunca conheci o meu pai, e minha mãe... Bem, ela não aceitava que eu me tornasse um ninja então e fiz isso escondido e ela me expulsou de casa... Fiquei com raiva e explodi a casa... Não sei se ela sobreviveu... Mas não fica assim não, você sempre se lembrara **(Ana: Pretérito mais-que-perfeito? Não amei. Na verdade, detestei!) **eles, não precisa de fotos ou seja lá o que pra fazer isso, un! ^.\) **(Rita: Presumo que esse "que" merecia um acento circunflexo, mas já que ele fugiu, a frase ficou desfalcada.)**

Itachi: *comovido* Obrigada Deidara, eu estava a um passo de virar EMO que nem o meu irmãozinho! T/U\T **(Alcione: Aquele que você salvou a vida e deu seu Mangekyou?)**

Deidara: tudo por um velho amigo... **(Cássia: Você era tão amigo dele quanto Brutus era de Julio César!)**

Itachi: Agora vem cá... É verdade que você e o Sasori... **(Ana: Sim, é verdade. E o sasori serve de boneca inflável também.) (Rita: Gente, tô bege! O Itachi não sabia!)**

Deidara: *interrompendo* É CLARO QUE NÃO SEU BESTÃO!

Itachi: hahahhhaahahaha, se fico bravinho é porque é verdade! ^/_\^ **(Alcione: Dois teletubbies discutindo por nada.)**

Deidara: SEU... olha... *.\)

Itachi: Que foi loirinha engoliu uma mosca? *se matando de rir* **(Rita: Show de bola a piada, amiga. Ensina-me a ser tão engraçada quanto você!) (Cássia: Não senti seu perígon, então eu nenri, amica!)**

Deidara: não! Você... você ta sorrindo! O.\) **(Ana: A senhorita carranca sorriu? Acendam as tochas e matem um ogro. A bicha congelou e descongelou!)**

Itachi: ...

Deidara: Que bom, un! Eu fiz você ficar feliz **–emocionado-! (Alcione: Um momento para toda a vida.)**

Itachi: Pois é, Dei você deveria saber que até os maus sorriem! **(Cássia: Até os maus sorriem. Não perca a próxima novela mexicana do SBT. Substituirá "Vende-se um véu de noiva".)**

Deidara: UN, Itachi tenho que ir, sabe como é o chefinho mando... até! ^.\) **(Ana: Esse louco quer matar o português a qualquer custo!) (Rita: Mando é o marido do Manda? A cobra gay do Orochimaru?)**

Itachi: Vê se não agarra muito o Sasori viu loirinha safada! **(Alcione: Conversa de menino amarelo! Loirinha safada é a Ino, idiota!)**

Deidara: _|_ **(Rita: Adolescentes. Tsc.) **

_Sabe, eu gosto do Deidara ele é um cara legal _**(Alcione: Legal eu não sei, mas que você não sabe usar as vírgulas como deveria, disto eu tenho certeza.)**_... Claro, eu tenho CERTEZA de que ele é gay _**(Rita: Nesta fic todos são.)**_ mas tudo bem, o Sasori que se entenda com ele! Foi bom ter me aberto com ele,mesmo pulando a parte de que as minhas revistas hentais_**(Cássia: Perfeito. Ela transformou o Itachi em um menino-de-banheiro. Alguém, por favor, morda meu ovário pra eu morrer de hemorragia.)**_ foram queimadas também, já tava achando que ia virar EMO que nem o Sasukemo! Mesmo assim... Queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido mas não posso voltar no tempo... Então a solução é viver aqui e afogar as mágoas com a bebida! ZUERA! Aii, ter meus momentos emo me deixam com sono... _**(Ana: Antidepressivos dão sono, amada.)**

(E ele dormiu naquele lugar tostado que era o quarto dele)

**Enquanto isso em um lugar TÃO, TÃO DISTANTE... (Alcione: Crossover com Shrek? Se mate urgentemente. Eu imploro.)**

Deidara: *correndo* SASORI-DANNAAA ME ESPERAA!!

Sasori: _PUTZ, a rainha do blondor _**(Ana: Glamour é só pra quem pode, meu bem. Ou seja: Lady Kate!) (Rita: Blond com condor? Não entendi a nova palavra.) (Cássia: Já não chega os vocábulos que você inventou? Precisa continuar fazendo mais neologismos?) **_chegou!_ – Você não tinha decidido ficar em casa?

Deidara: eu só queria saber o que o Itachi tinha mas eu NUNCA deixaria de ir com você! ^.\) **(Rita: Para que lugar, indigna? Convenção Star Wars?)**

Sasori: *suspiro* vamos logo você está me atrasando! **(Alcione: Existe algo que eu deveria saber? Como: O local para onde vocês estão indo?) (Cássia: Esse projeto de Barbie e a Angélica estão indo pra onde, que mal me importe?) **

Deidara: Sasori-no-danna...

Sasori: Hum...

Deidara: Você ficou com ciúmes porque eu fui falar com o Itachi?

Sasori: Claro que não!

Deidara: Certeza, un? *cara de malícia* **(Ana: Não tente. Esta cara só quem consegue fazer é Matt LeBlanc. #se abana#)**

Sasori: **-medo- **Que foi Deidara?

Deidara: Nada não... É só que você não sabe lidar com certas situações, un!

Sasori: Claro que sei! **(Rita: Isso. Caia no truque dele, anta!)**

Deidara: como você lidaria com isso... *dá selinho no Sasori*

Sasori: Bem assim. *começa a beijar Deidara*

Deidara: *interrompendo beijo* É, você estava certo dessa vez, un!

Sasori: Eu SEMPRE estou certo! *volta a beijar Deidara*** (Alcione: Acabou assim? Sem mais nem menos? Com esse yaoi tosco e imbecil? #evapora#)**

Como eu disseeee!! Eu AMO SasoDei, se bem que ItaDei também fica fofo...**(Rita: Fica a dica. Você escreve mal, é desprezível e merece ser envenenada. Portanto nem que você escrevesse KibaShino/HidanNaruto você seria aceita na FliParati.) (Alcione: Eu me pergunto como o Aldebaran se sentiria lendo isso. Pra uma pessoa no nível dele, isso deve ser outra língua!) (Ana: Uma língua chamada ****trasher****, marrom.)** Eu não ia fazer um final assim, principalmente porque o Sasori não tem nada a ver com nada, maaaas ele é MUITO meigoo eu tinha que fazer issooo!!! **(Ana: Não é meigo e não tinha não. Quem te obrigou? #Liga pra Misa# Tem fotos dela?)**

Mandem reviews táa?! Bjs **(Cássia: Você não merece, meu mal.)**

ja ne!

**Ana Carolina foi vista saindo da farmácia Liberal de 11h:30m, depois que esta tinha fechado.**

**Rita Lee resolveu pintar novamente o cabelo. Só.**

**Alcione, a marrom, tomou um coquetel de ácido bórico, mas mesmo tendo sangue de barata, não morreu.**

**Cássia Eller... Bem... Esta morreu. Fim.**


End file.
